In computer systems, it is often desirable for a system or device to enter a standby mode of operation with limited functionality and lower power consumption. Such a standby mode of operation may be controlled within the system or device. However, there are limited technologies available for a system or device to exit a standby mode and enter a standard mode of operation automatically without input from a second system or device.